Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Character/Jared
Jay Jay (sometimes spelled Jay-Jay) the Jet Plane '''is a character in the Jared & Friends franchise and an element revived from the titular show, Jay Jay the Jet Plane. He is voiced/portrayed by Debi Derryberry (aka Dee Dee Green), who also voiced him in the past, but better known for the voice of Jimmy Neutron from the titular movie & show. Appearance Jay Jay is a cute, young, and small male blue and red jet airliner, that seems to be based on a Boeing 737. Jay Jay is light-skinned, has light blue eyes and freckles. He is painted bright royal/sky blue with lighter blue bottom halves on his wings and tail fins, and has two red stripes on either side of his roof. His jets are golden and are outlined with red rings. His wheels are sleek leather black with silver hubcaps, and held together with gold bolts. Personality/Role on the show Jay Jay is just the right combination of unquenchable curiosity and high-octane energy. He gets excited about new things and there is never a dull moment with Jay Jay. And there's never anything mean-spirited about this young plane. He's as playful, fun loving, likable, friendly and outgoing as a kid can be. When it comes to friendships, Jay Jay is true blue. Jay Jay's personality is described as happy, playful, outgoing, friendly, lovable, spunky, curious, adventurous, caring, cool, loving, sleek, emotional, kind, gentle, tough, optimistic, sweet, and (of course) true blue. He serves as the leader of the Tarrytown Tyrants (that consist of him and his three high-flying friends, Tracy, Herky, and Snuffy, as well as Revvin' Evan, and Evan's cousin, Tuffy), also known as Squad #4, along with Jace Norman. He is always willing to have an adventure and is always ready and prepared for action, but sometimes can be too quick. His romantic side is always shown with Jared's friend, Chloe Bugdale (for he has a massive crush on her in a few of the early seasons), who always enjoys his high-octane company. Overall, count on Jay-Jay the "True-Blue" Jet Plane to make your day a supersonic, wing-a-ffic, and spin-tacular one! Curiosities * '''Birthday: '''September 11 * '''Favorite Color: '''Blue, just like me! * '''Favorite Hobbies: '''Flying in the sky, going on adventures * '''Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Someone who is awesome, cool, and ready for fun * 'Best Friend(s): '''Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, Revvin' Evan, Tuffy, Big Jake, Savvannah, Old Oscar, Brenda Blue, direct from Tarrytown with me! Also Jared, Barney, and my best bonded friend, Chloe! * '''Favorite Movies: '''I like looking over some of my old episodes, and I also love the 4th and 5th Ice Age movies, particularly the 4th! * '''Loves: '''High-flying in the sky, doing my Wing-Wigglin' dance, and (of course) Chloe Bugdale * '''Favorite Music: '''Some of my old songs from my episodes, I also like pop, country, hip-hop, a lot of kinds. * '''Favorite Spell/Trick: '''One trick I remember is the Super Loop-de-Loop I did with Old Oscar. My signature trick is doing the fastest turns in the world because I have very special wings * '''Favorite Memory(ies): '''I'll never forget the day Chloe and I first became official BF & GF and the day I went to the magical land of Skylandia * '''Favorite Bible Verse(s)/Sayings/: '''Proverbs 3:27, John 3:16 * '''Favorite Food: '''Nothing like a drink of jet fuel and a taste of cookies. Love Interest(s) * Chloe Bugdale (Season 2-3/bonded real world friend/best friend/human counterpart) * Tracy (female counterpart/best friend/possible love interest) Relationships Jared Robinson Jay Jay has been said to be one of Jared's best friends and imaginary counterparts. They share similar personality traits and they enjoy having fun. Jared serves as a big brother toward Jay Jay and is always helping him come out of his shell. Jared was the first one in the Posse aware that he liked Chloe and helped them get together. Jay Jay likes Jared because he's cool, calm, sensible, bubbly, and good-hearted. = Trivia * He is voiced by Debi Derryberry (aka Dee Dee Green), who previously voiced him back in 2001-2005 and also voices Jimmy Neutron from the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius franchise. However, there are some cases where there are archived recordings of his former voice actors, Mary Kay Bergman and Donna Cherry. Debi also voices Herky, Savannah and Revvin' Evan (and sometimes Montana and other various animated characters) * His design used for J&F is a similar mixture to all his CGI designs from 1998, 2001, and Jay Jay's Mysteries (2006), just to make him feel and look more alive. * Starting with Chloe Catastrophe, he harbors a major crush on Chloe Bugdale, but soon it's revealed that their bond is more than that, as it is revealed that imaginary creatures can bond with a certain human member, as shown with Barney, Jared and Sarah, and their bond is unbreakable * It is shown that Jay Jay has expressive wings (for example, if he's excited his wings bend up, and if he's depressed, his wings bend down) (similar to his animation in 1998) *It's revealed he has a transformation similar to Barney's. First, he starts off as a toy, then a flash of light and he magically appears in his animated/alive form. The transformation method similar to the episode Concert Day in Tarrytown (see GIF above) *Jay Jay is animated a similar way to 2001 & Jay Jay's Mysteries, so he could look more alive *It's revealed he has special wings, and because of those wings, he can do the fastest turns in the world, a skill he has shown frequently and one that got him in the record books *His voice is in the same style as it was back in 2001, but mixed in with Jimmy Neutron's voice from the pilot, shorts, movie, & the TV series, possibly to make him sound a little bit older *His relationship with Chloe is similar to Sheen & Libby from ''Jimmy Neutron *There are many hints that he and Tracy have a crush on each other * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:Focusing on Jay-Jay Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Books Category:Aircrafts Category:Veichles Category:Imagination Posse Category:Jared's Friends